


Jasper's Redemption

by zero_kun



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Just a short little story of an alternate healing of Jasper.





	Jasper's Redemption

Steven, inside White Diamond's throne room grasped a bubbled gem. With Blue and Yellow to his left and right respectively they nod while White crossed her immense leg over the other. 

Steven nodded back nervously and unbubbled the corrupted gem, popping the translucent sphere.

The hideous beast that Jasper turned herself into snarled as it reformed, frothing at the mouth. The four Diamonds were quick to use their combined powers to heal her mind, soul and body. All raised their hands in regal authority. Blue, yellow, pink and white beams of light radiated from their large hands and enveloped Jasper.

Jasper slowly reverted back to her normal self, as she gathered her senses her vision focused, first seeing Yellow then Blue then White! She was in the presence of not one, not two, but three Diamonds! She immediately formed the Diamond Authority stance, crossing her arms and bending her wrists. “M-my Diamonds.” she stuttered, still coming around. Holding her pose Jasper glanced around, everything sparkled and shined like the night sky. The sheer opulence of the room was something out of a fable, even elite gems such as herself only heard stories of White Diamonds palace. It was more magnificent than anything she could have imagined.

Then she spotted Steven in Pink Diamond's armor. “ROSE QUARTZ,” Jasper yelled, her voice dripping with seething hatred. The disdain on her face was soon masked by her dawning her battle helmet. “You think that disguise can fool me, I'll protect you my Diamonds!” she proclaimed valiantly, rushing Steven down in ferocious anger, to do what she couldn't do all those millennia ago.

Both Blue and Yellow brought their massive hands down in between Steven and Jasper easily blocking Jasper’s initial attack. Bouncing off Blue's hand, she lands on the floor. Her expression morphed into one of pure confusion.

Yellow was the first to speak. “Stand down,” she ordered with a strong and commanding voice. 

“Yes, my Diamond.” She quickly responded getting to her feet striking the pose once again with respect. 

Blue waved her arm as if ready to launch an assault of her own. “You dare to attack Pink Diamond!”

Speaking out of turn Jasper attests. “That's not.”

Just then White spoke up. “He is Pink.”

“But. . . my Diamonds.” Jasper muttered almost timidly in protest.

Steven slowly approached her with wide open arms and a small smile. “Jasper please let me explain.”

~~*~~

Even after an hour-long story of Pink Diamond faking her shattering Jasper was still skeptical. Even though the other three Diamonds confirmed his story Steven could sense she still wasn't buying it. “Well I know you don't put much weight on a traitor's words so I'll show you,” Steven said as his belly began to glow. His gem began to rotate into its original position, into the one of a kind gemstone, Pink Diamond's unmistakable gemstone.

It was undeniable, Jasper fell to her knees in front of Steven, groveling. “My Diamond I can't believe it's really you,” tears began to fall from her cheeks. The greatest burden Jasper has carried for millennia had been lifted. The weight from her not being there for her Diamond, not being there to protect her, not being there to save her was finally off of her shoulders. 

But now Jasper had to live with the shame of not only doing battle against her diamond but trying to shatter her. Her pride she held so near and dear to her heart was damaged, her reputation tarnished. In her mind she was a traitor, no better than the facade of Rose Quartz. Dread and guilt overwhelmed her. “Shatter me,” she murmured solemnly. “My Diamond.” She said looking into Stevens eyes. 

Steven couldn't help but look back at the broken quartz soldier with pity and forgiveness which would have caused the old Jasper to erupt with anger. Steven placed a hand on her shoulder and enter his mindscape. Touching Jasper's gems mental manifestation in the mindscape he said softly. “It's ok Jasper, I forgive you.” 

At that moment Jasper just breaks down crying, showing a side never before seen. These particular circumstances have culminated in a perfect storm of emotions. “M-my Diamond I promise to always protect you.” her voice may be shaky but her conviction was as solid as bedrock.

Steven exited the mindscape and smiled weakly as a nervous drop of sweat fell down the side of his face. “If it makes you feel better you could be like my bodyguard?” Steven suggested hesitantly, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

Jasper lifted her head, hope was in her eyes. “Yes, of course I will, my Diamond,” this was her chance for redemption.

“Please just call me Steven,”

Standing to her feet. “Yes my. . .Steven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my other works. . . if you dare.
> 
> If you do like my other fictions check out my Discord server at https://discord.gg/cAXwN9D


End file.
